


Beauty and the Beast Drabbles and One-shots

by pingou



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gibson Girl, Lucky Charms, Names, Post-Curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pingou/pseuds/pingou
Summary: Short vignettes on Beauty and the Beast characters.





	1. Post Curse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514592) by [emjee (MerryHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryHeart/pseuds/emjee). 



Sometimes, it was easy to pretend it did not bother him anymore. 

He finally got his life back and the responsibility that went with it made it so easy to forget. Even if he was a prince by blood, he was not reigning on the French kingdom, as he was only a cousin of the actual King Louis XV. 

Nevertheless, he had to supervise the whole province of Champagne and it was not an easy task for the former Beast. Sure, he was physically and morally transfigured since he recovered from his “mysterious disease” but still, he struggled with the customs, his boredom and his ever-present temper.

But as soon as he felt her nearby, as he saw her, as he touched her… he remembered. He remembered why he had to try ruling equitably. 

He had to show he could be worthy of her.


	2. Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Beast's human name is respectfully borrowed from the story called By Any Other Name by emjee (MerryHeart). Read it, it's juicy and it explains why Adam is such an unusual name for a French prince. This Drabble is obviously dedicated to the work quoted above.

Jean-Mathieu-Yvain-François-Adam de Thibault — also known as Comte de Champagne and prince d’Ardennes. 

It is surely a mouthful after being called either Master or Beast the majority of his life. Can you blame him for shortening it to Adam, now ? Any other combination would feel superfluous or bring back memories of a past he would rather forget. When even the simple fact of enclosing his human feet into stockings and shoes had taken weeks... 

Adam shudders, contemplating the list of names written in front of him in the equivalent of the 'family Bible'. Ghastly book, it's a miracle Cogsworth managed to save it for the past decade, and even before that, learning the intricacies of his family tree had always bored the Prince to tears.

This time, though, he'd never been more excited to look at it, all due to its latest entry: his marriage to Isabelle Esmée Durand.

She would have just written Belle — even during their vows neither had used anything but their usual names — but since his whole string of names and titles were listed, Cogsworth seemed adamant that Belle should receive the same treatment.

But to quote his wife beloved Shakespeare, what's in a name, anyway?


	3. Lucky Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beauty and the Beast meets Downton Abbey, just because...

Curiosity killed the cat, Belle thinks as she climbs up to one of the attics in the West wing. 

Of course, the days of the curse are far behind them, but she still remembers how curiosity got the better of her when the enchanted rose and the whole Beast's lair were forbidden to her. Despite sharing Adam's bedroom now, on the ground below, she still feels a slight sense of unease here, the darkness and dusty atmosphere doing nothing to dispel the impression.

Old toys are scattered everywhere: a backgammon table, a ornamented rocking horse, several cup and ball games, a few discarded porcelain dolls... remnants of a royal childhood, far from what she got to experience. Her Papa made her toys himself and very early on she preferred books anyway.

She doesn't spend much time detailing what other treasures she could discover upon further research. She has come for one thing in particular, described in agonizing details by both Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth when she inquired about childhood tokens and lucky charms:

A beloved little dog, made in some kind of old stockings material, of all things. 

An odd soft toy in the middle of luxurious entertainment. She doesn't know the story behind it — Adam didn't share it with her yet, for he doesn't know it's what she came to retrieve from the depths of his past.

But she feels like her husband will need all the luck he can get to face what will come, and if the dog can help him in even a very small way, it'd be worth it.

Besides, if Adam has cherished this little dog once, surely their unborn child will too, once they get to meet him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This (slightly sensual) drabble is inspired by a drawing of Belle in « Gibson style » by taijavigilia. Browse her pretty gallery on Tumblr, even if the concept of the Gibson appeared much later than the BatB timeline (around 1890), it pushed me to write. This Drabble is obviously dedicated to the work quoted above.

When he was a handsome and selfish young prince, he has had his fair share of flesh to appease his carnal appetite — female and male both held the same appeal to him. The distinctive attributes weren’t important, only counted the fleeting pleasure he could take from his partners, and sometimes the momentary one he could bestow on them in return.

Adam, still feeling like a newlywed despite being an expectant father, has been transfigured by the curse in more ways than one. He is proud to be a one woman’s man, now. As it is, it’s wonderful enough to be a man altogether, and it’s all thanks to his Belle.

That doesn't mean she doesn’t like to push the limits of said humanity, and both revel in the random hints of less than gentlemanly behavior that subsist within him after almost a decade of being a beast.

Taking right now, the impish spark lightening up her lovely face was plain enough to see and her alluring pose did nothing to appease him either. She enticingly hovered on a closed book on his writing desk, and in case it wasn’t enough to catch his interest, she somehow chose to don her famous yellow gown.

Only her impending motherhood made the difference in her silhouette delightfully obvious. The garment cut rightly her new form, underlining its voluptuousness. Her usual hairdo was falling in waterfall of curls as her hair was lush and shinier, but it didn’t hide her slender neck.

He must have either whined or growled because suddenly all seriousness was forgotten when she giggled, and called him to her playfully.   
  
Adam loved the sight of his wife so much he could hardly bear it, so he was seriously frightened by the perspective of losing his sanity once he got to witness her doting on their infant child.


End file.
